Incertezas
by Sarah Black Lestrange Malfoy
Summary: Como fica a vida depois que o pai de seu filho quer fazer parte de tudo que ele perdeu por anos ?
1. Capitulo 1  Revendo o Passado

- Mamãe, como que o papai é ? - Perguntou Scorpius, eu estava lendo um livro e ele brincando com um Pomo de Ouro na sede da Ordem, Molly insistiu para eu morar lá, desde que meus pais me expulsaram por ter tido um filho com 14 anos, sim, foi errado, mas não acho que foi um erro, amo Scorpius!

- Filho olhe a hora! Está na hora de você dormir. - Eu disse fechando o livro e olhando o relógio, coloquei o livro na mesinha do lado e peguei ele no colo e agarrei o Pomo.

- Mamãe, você sempre usa essa desculpa pra não falar nele. - Meu Merlin, esse menino tem só 4 anos e é tão inteligente!

- Mas, você já parou par anotar que você só pergunta sobre isso quando está na sua hora de dormir ? - Entrei no joguinho dele.

- Ta, ta. - Subi as escadas segurando ele, realmente acho que falaram de Draco para ele, e Scorpius quer ver se é tudo verdade. Tudo...

Eu estava na antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix, Scorpius nunca me atrapalhou em nada, mais com a guerra próxima eu tentava ao máximo protege-lo e sempre tinha medo de receber alguma visita indesejada.

Eu estava vivendo na casa dos Black, já que Draco era um Black e meu filho é filho dele também, posso ficar nessa casa com ele, abri a porta do quarto dele, o coloquei na cama o cobri, fui até a comoda peguei uma caixa e coloquei o Pomo dentro dela e a guardei de volta na gaveta e a fechei.

- Mãe, fica comigo até eu dormir ? - Ele perguntou com uma voz de sono.

- Claro filho! - Peguei a varinha sacudi ela e a poltrona do quarto dele ficou do lado de sua cama, me sentei nela e fiquei vendo ele dormir, ele tinha o perfil do pai, cabelo loiro, olhos cinzas e com a personalidade do pai.

Ele dormiu rápido, passei a mão na cabeça dele e ele sorriu, sai do quarto encostei a porta e ouvi alguém entrando na sala, peguei minha varinha e desci as escadas devagar.

Cheguei no corredor principal e vi que era Hermione Ron e Harry, os abracei e pedi que não fise cem barulho pois Scorpius estava dormindo , e eles me falaram as Horcrux que já tinham achado.

No dia seguinte eles preferiram dormir na sala, fui dormir no quarto do Scorpius, fiquei na poltrona e adormeci rapidamente.

No dia seguinte acordei antes dele e desci as escadas e os 3 tinham acordado já, perguntaram sobre o Scorpius, falei que ele estava bem, ainda dormindo.

Já estava de noite, Scorpius brincava com o Pomo de Ouro, Hermione falou que ele era a perfeita mistura minha e de Draco, revirei os olhos rindo, então Scorpius foi ler um pouco.

Eu Harry Ron e Mione esta vamos na cozinha falando sobre a Horcrux falsa, e dai ouvimos um barulho no armazém da cozinha Harry abriu-o e tirou Monstro de dentro dele, e começaram a discutir.

- Monstro !

- Mundungo... Mundungo Fletcher!

- Encontre-o. - Disse Harry por fim.

Depois fomos para a sala eu fiquei brincando com Scorpius e então Mione me chamou rapidinho, pedi para Harry ficar de olho nele, fui falar com Mione e olhei para trás e vi Harry brincando com Scorpius e o Pomo.

- Que foi Mione ?

- Sabe... Você não fica cansada?

- Como assim ?

- Com o Scorpius, ele parece ser muito ativo.

- Isso ele realmente é! Mas, com ele me sinto perto do Draco, como você pode ter notado, os 2 são iguais!

- Concordo, e se precisar de ajuda eu to aqui.

- Obrigada Mione, você é uma grande amiga! - Depois dei um abraço nela, e comecei a ouvir risos, me virei e vi Harry rindo junto ao Scorpius isso me deixou feliz, pois Ron também estava com os 2.

Ouvimos alguém aparatar na cozinha Harry Mione e eu fomos ver oque era, vimos Mundungo com Dobby e Monstro, Harry começou a fazer perguntas a Mundungo, Dobby perguntou de Scorpius e levei ele até meu filho os 2 ficaram brincando e guando os 3 conseguiram a informação que precisavam foram tentar entrar no Ministério, umas horas depois ouvi alguém aparatar pra frente da casa e tentar entrar, fui até onde Scorpius estava e o segurei firme e fui para a cozinha, mais não consegui me esconder a tempo!

Yaxley me achou e aparatou comigo para a mansão Malfoy, eu não larguei Scorpius , ele estava com tanto medo...

Chegamos no portão da Mansão e vi Bellatrix aparecer.

- Ora ora... - Disse Bellatrix com um sorriso maniaco, senti Scorpius ficar com mais medo ainda depois de ver a tia.

Me fizeram entrar na mansão , e confiscaram minha varinha!

Me fizeram sentar numa cadeira no meio do Hall de entrada, Scorpius se agarrou mais ainda em mim, vi ele começar a chorar quando Bellatrix tinha saído para chamar alguém, sabendo que nunca iria ser coisa boa, abaixei a cabeça e olhei pro rostinho dele todo molhado, sequei as lagrimas dele com a manga da minha blusa.

- Calma filho, vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem... - Eu sussurrei pra ele que soluçava, era horrível o ver daquele jeito, comecei a chorar com ele mais eu não fazia nenhum barulho, continuei a falar - Vai ficar tudo bem, ninguem vai te machucar... - Ele ainda chorava, me dava um aperto no coração, era horrível, foi como se um bicho papão tivesse no meu colo e não meu filho, comecei a passar a mão na cabeça dele, meus olhos já estavam vermelho e o rostinho dele completamente molhando. - Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo...

Ouvi alguém entrar no Hall, Scorpius me apertou mais ainda eu o segurei com força, ele chorou muito mais, comecei a chorar com ele.

- Calma, calma... Ninguém vai te machucar, ninguém... - Voltei a sussurrar para ele com o resto de voz que eu ainda tinha, ele estava parando de chorar, e a minha promessa era verdade, nunca iria deixar ninguém machuca-lo.

A respiração dele voltou ao normal isso me deixou um pouco mais calma, mais claro que não esqueci que eu estava cercada por Comensais da Morte!

Depois que ele se acalmou por completo, levantei a cabeça e vi...

- Draco...

- Olá. - Ele respondeu, o Scorpius levantou a cabeça e olhou confuso para o Draco que estava paralisado, ele nunca viu o filho, não porque escondi ele , não, eu nunca faria isso! Ele que não o queria ver, não sei o porque, mais ele sempre me evitou desde que Scorpius nasceu.

- Mamãe, quem é ele? - Perguntou Scorpius olhando para mim de novo, eu o olhei meio nervosa...

- Filho, ele é... - Minha voz sumiu, engoli em seco, fechei os olhos e procurei a coragem e então falei - Filho, ele é o seu pai... - Minha voz sumiu de novo, tive que falar isso para ele nesses tempos, e ainda por cima comecei a chorar, foi horrível contar assim para ele, nunca quis falar do pai dele até que falta-se um ano para ele ir a Hogwarts, depois da guerra.

- Mamãe, não precisa chorar, tá tudo bem... - Disse o Scorpius secando minhas lagrimas, eu o abracei, não sei se seria a ultima que eu iria velo, ou ele me ver...

Draco se aproximou de nós 2, nem notei isso pois estava triste de mais para notar, ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e tinha uma cara triste no rosto também, era bom ver os dois ali juntos, mais nesses tempos, com essa gente ao redor da casa, cada vez mais me preocupava ficar lá.

- Certeza que ele é meu pai ? - Perguntou Scorpius com uma cara de confuso.

- S-sim, porque filho ? - Eu disse passando a mão no cabelo fino e loiro dele.

- Hm... É estranho, ele não é como você descreveu... - Começou Scorpius, e eu arregalei os olhos e Draco franziu a testa, Scorpius riu com aquela cena, eu fiquei tão feliz de ouvir a risada dele, era a unica coisa que me acalmou nesses anos todos.

- É tão bom te ver rindo... - Eu disse com um sorriso de pura alegria e o abracei com força, e senti alguém me abraçar, vi Draco fazendo isso, nunca foi do fetiu dele falar e depois fazer, ele nunca falava, fazia de uma vez!

Foi ótimo estar sendo abraçada pelos 2.

Draco me abraçou em fração de segundos ele parou o abraço, mais eu continuava abraçada com meu filho, alguns segundos depois de Draco parar o abraço, ouvi mais 2 pessoas chegarem.

Me soltei do abraço de Scorpius passei a mão em sua cabeça e então olhei para as duas pessoas que chegaram, estavam mais pálidas que o normal, pelo o que me lembro, Narcisa chegou perto de mim e de Scorpius, fiquei com medo dela tira-lo de mim o segurei forte e gentil para não machuca-lo, Narcisa chegou mais perto e se ajoelhou na minha frente e na frente de Scorpius, ela com a mão tremendo passou a mão na cabeça do neto, e depois rapidamente cobrindo a boca com a mesma mão, e chorar , logo depois Lúcius chegou perto, perto dele nunca que meu filho ficaria perto!

Ele passou a mão na cabeça do neto com adelicades.

- Narcisa, por favor, você é a unica que me entende aqui... Você sabe o quanto é... - Comecei a chorar - Ruim, ficar longe de um filho, por favor... - Chorei mais ainda , Scorpius olhou dos avos para mim que já estava com olhos fechados e cabeça baixa.

- Mamãe, não chore, por favor... - Era tão bom ver que mesmo ele tento 4 anos ele sabia tanto como tentar deixar as pessoas melhores...

- Sim, te entendo, e vou te ajudar. - Disse ela firme segurando o choro, olhei para ela chocada, ela nunca iria se impor ao Lord das Trevas, mais quando ela viu como o neto era, ela mudou de ideia. - Lúcio, iriei aparatar com ela para algum lugar seguro, se perguntarem oque aconteceu, apague a memoria da pessoa. - Ela falou olhando pra o marido, e logo depois olhou para o filho. - Você também Draco. - Os 2 acentiram. - Venha.

- Ok. - Eu falei arrumei Scorpius no meu colo e antes que Narcisa pude-se falar algo ele perguntou.

- Mamãe, quem são esses 2 ? - Senti vontade de chorar outra vez, segurei o choro e então respirei fundo e respondi:

- Seus avos. - Ele sorriu , ver o sorriso dele sempre melhorava meu dia, Narcisa ficou feliz quando eu falei isso, claro ela já desconfiava, mais quando confirmei ela ficou radiante.

- Espere um segundo querida. - Disse Narcisa, fiquei meio... Desconfiada quando ela falou querida, normalmente ela ia me chamar de traidora do sangue...

Ela foi falar algo com Draco e ele acentiu, ele veio até mim e me deu o braço, exitei por um momento, mais segurei firme, não deu nem um segundo e já esta vamos fora da mansão, esta vamos em frente a uma casa que ficava ao Leste de Londres.


	2. Capitulo 2 A Casa Abandonada

Encarei a casa por alguns segundos, depois olhei para Draco e ele estava olhando pra rua e não tinha ninguém, ele andou até a porta e a abriu , ele notou que não sai do lugar e me olhou.

- Você não vem ? – Ele perguntou, eu respirei fundo, devia confiar nele ou não ? Já que estava sozinha nisso com Scorpius, descendi entrar, passei reto por Draco e quando vi a sala da pequena casa, os moveis todos cobertos com lençóis brancos e empoeirados, as janelas todas fechadas portas trancadas, parecia a casa dos gritos só que mais arrumada.

Draco destrancou as outras portas da casa depois de trancar a principal, tirei o lençol de um sofá e sentei com Scorpius no meu colo.

- Mamãe, agente vai ficar aqui ? – Ouvi Scorpius falar e olhar ao redor

- Vamos sim, mas logo logo estamos voltando para casa.

- Mas aqui é tão legal! – Eu olhei pra ele e sorri, ele estava feliz com aquela casa, não sei o porque mais me deixou feliz ver ele gostando tanto dessa casa estranha.

Fiquei falando com Scorpius e nem notei que Draco estava na porta que ligava o corredor a sala ouvindo e vendo aquela cena, o sofá ficava de costas pra essa porta.

Scorpius bocejou e começou a ficar sonolento, peguei ele no colo e perguntei ao Draco em que quarto eu podia deixar Scorpius, ele não respondeu , ficou me encarando eu fiquei irritada e passei por ele e fui procurar um quarto, assim que abri a primeira porta me deparei com um quarto de casal, a segunda um quarto normal, a terceira o banheiro, a quarta estava trancada com umas 30 fechaduras, já que só tinha um quarto com uma cama de solteiro, descendi deixa-lo ali, coloquei ele deitado no sofá que tinha no quarto, tirei o lençol da cama tirei o pó com a varinha e o coloquei ali para dormir, ele ainda estava um pouco cansado, eu fiquei com ele até ele dormir profundamente, assim que isso aconteceu eu sai do quarto e encostei a porta, não tinha comido o dia inteiro, fui até a cozinha e estava tudo guardado e cheio de pó, outra vez limpei tudo com a varinha e fui ver se tinha algo para comer, vasculhei os armários, as prateleiras, e nada em nenhum lugar, encostei na parede e sentei no chão, oque eu iria fazer ? Sem comida, numa casa aparentemente abandonada, fugindo de Comensais da Morte... Nem notei que Draco já avia saído.

Dobrei os joelhos e coloquei meus braços nele e apoiei minha cabeça, comecei a ficar preocupada, oque eu faria ? Merlin...

Ouvi alguém entrar na casa, fui silenciosamente até o corredor e olhei a sala, era o Draco que avia chegado, mesmo ele sendo um Comensal , mesmo ele tendo me ignorado todos os anos em Hogwarts desde o 4° ano, mesmo ele nunca querendo conhecer Scorpius, eu sentia confiança nele, as vezes acho que sou idiota por fazer isso.

Fui ao quarto do Scorpius e ele estava dormindo ainda, voltei para a cozinha, tinha que ter algo lá, mais quando eu voltei os armários estavam cheios, prateleiras lotadas, fiquei chocada, sacodi a cabeça tentando ignorar meus pensamentos, e fui preparar algo pra comer , terminei de comer e fui andar um pouco pela casa, fui para a sala e vi uma estante de livros, limpei com a mão alguns livros e peguei um deles para ler, encostei no sofá e comecei a ler, Scorpius normalmente acorda a noite e pede para eu ficar com ele, eu também estava sem sono, ainda eram 18h00, 2 horas depois eu acabei dormindo e tive um dos piores sonhos de todos.

_Faltava uma semana para acabar as aulas, eu estava passando tão mau, não sei o porque mais eu sentia ânsia de vomito toda hora e dor de cabeça, eu tava péssima, meus pés estavam inchados como as minha mãos, eu devia estar doente a menos que... NÃO, NÃO PODIA CONTECER! Mas a 2 dias a trás... NÃO, ELE... NÃO!_

_Eu estava saindo do salão comunal da Sonserina, estava atrasada para a aula de poções, cheguei na sala e Snape já me bombardeou._

_- A Srtª sabe seus horários, correto ? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça – Então, na próxima vez não se atrase para a minha aula, ou tirarei pontos de sua casa._

_- Desculpe professor Snape, eu não estava passando bem._

_- Já foi a enfermaria ? – Ele perguntou seco, fiz que não. – Então melhor ir, não aceitarei mais atrasos na minha aula. _

_Sai da sala sem olhar para ninguém, poções sempre foi minha aula favorita nunca chegaria atrasada, fui a enfermaria, a Madame Pomfrey perguntou oque eu sentia, respondi a ela e ela ficou com uma cara de tristeza mista com choque._

_- Minha querida... Sinto muito... – Olhei pra ela sem entender, dai ela levantou as sobrancelhas, e eu entendi oque ela disse, mas... Mas... Não..._

_- Não, não , madame Pomfrey, me diz que não... Eu realmente estou..._

_- Gravida? Sim querida. – Eu comecei a chorar, claro, eu sempre quis ter filhos mas, não com 14 anos!_

_- Vou comunicar o Professor Dumbledore, ano que vem você não poderá ficar em Hogwarts, tem que ficar em repouso, entendeu ? – Ela perguntou e fiz que sim com a cabeça._

_Me deitei numa das macas e esperei ela voltar, ninguém iria me ver a menos que mata-se aula, não podia estar acontecendo..._

Eu acordei com alguém me chamando, abri os olhos e vi Draco, fiquei chocada por ele ainda estar lá.

- Você devia estar na mansão a essa hora, eles podem desconfiar que você esta os traindo.

- Minha mãe me disse para eu ficar com você e Scorpius, eu vou ficar aqui, então se acostume. – Ele disse sentando do meu lado no sofá, eu levantei e guardei o livro na estante e fui ao quarto que Scorpius estava, ele estava ficando agitado, andei até ele fiquei de joelhos ao lado da cama e passei a mão na cabeça dele, e ele começou a ficar calmo e sorriu, era tão bom ver o sorriso dele.

Eu sai de lá e fui para o outro quarto e abri o armário que tinha ali, vi roupas folgadas e simples, peguei uma das toalhas que tinha ali e fui tomar um banho, assim que entrei em baixo do chuveiro mais lembranças vieram na minha mente.

_Umas horas depois Madame Pomfrey chegou com Dumbledore e ele se sentou do meu lado, e passou a mão na minha cabeça e comecei a chorar e sentei na maca, ele me abraçou._

_- Não vou deixar você desistir dele ou dela, ano que vem você ficara... Madame Pomfrey, pode nos das licença ? _

_- Claro Professor. – Dizendo isso ela saiu_

_- Continuando, ano que vem você ficara na casa dos Black, onde é a sede da Ordem da Fênix, esta bem ? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça, ele foi comigo para o salão comunal da Sonserina, tinha uns alunos lá, eu estava descabelada e chorando, chorando muito._

_Ele me ajudou a guardar as coisas no malão, ele encolheu o malão e o colocou no bolso, déssemos as escadas e já estava cheio o salão comunal, vi Pansy, Zabini e Draco conversando num canto, e quando desci as escadas com uma das mãos na testa eles olharam eu sair com Dumbledore, eu já estava começando a chorar, ignorei os sussurros e fui com Dumbledore até um lugar afastado dos alunos, e aparatei com ele, quase vomitei, é horrível aparatar!_

_Apareci numa rua com uns prédios, e Dumbledore sacodiu a varinha e assim apareceu um apartamento do nada, entramos e já recebi um abraço da Molly, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, etc, todos já sabiam, me levaram até o quarto e fiquei lá ainda com o uniforme._

Sai do banho e me enrolei na toalha e quando cheguei no quarto tinha alguém na cama já cheguei mais perto e vi Draco deitado olhando para o teto, ignorei ele peguei uma camisa e um shorts e fui para o banheiro de novo, não iria me trocar ali, cheguei lá me troquei e sequei meu cabelo com a varinha, voltei para o quarto e vi ele tirado a camisa dele, revirei os olhos e me deitei na cama fiquei deitada de lado pensando em tantas coisas que nem notei que horas acabei dormindo.


	3. Capitulo 3 Lembranças Constantes

No dia seguinte acordei e me senti horrível, e não me sentia assim a muito tempo, Draco ainda dormia, sim, tive que dividir a cama com esse idiota, levantei e olhei no quarto do Scorpius e ele ainda dormia, quando vi ainda estava escuro , devia ser umas 5 da manhã, fui tomar um banho, mais nesse eu demorei muito.

Ainda no meu novo quarto na casa dos Black eu ouvi Molly me chamar, desci as escadas e vi meus pais, eles me olhavam com oque parecia ser raiva.

- COMO PODE FICAR GRAVIDA AOS 14 ANOS! VOCÊ NÃO PENSA NO QUE ISSO PODE CUSTAR A NOSSA IMAGEM ! OQUE VOCÊ TINHA NA CABEÇA? – Os meus pais gritavam isso toda hora e dai por fim minha mãe falou:

- Você, não, ira, voltar, para, casa. Estamos te expulsando de casa, a partir de hoje, você nunca mais voltara. – Meu pai concordou com ela, eu fiquei triste e abalada, Molly me abraçou assim que os 2 saíram eu comecei a chorar, sabia que iriam fazer isso, mas não com tamanha grosseria.

Fiquei aquela uma semana de aula na sede da Ordem, que acabou virando minha nova casa, eu adorava lá! Sirius e Lupin sempre inventavam algo pra fazer quando estávamos no tédio, eu usava um feitiço para esconder a barriga grande, nunca me acostumei com ela grande, o feitiço só escondia a barriga grande, guando chegasse a hora a barriga ia ficar no normal, sempre ajudei Molly na casa , guando acabou ultima semana de aula, Molly insistiu para eu ir a Kings Cross com ela buscar os outros , mas, não queria ver ninguém de lá, só meus amigos!

Mas por fim aceitei ir com ela, eu estava completamente desconfortada, cheguei na estação, passei pelo portal e esperei o trem chegar, não demorou muito e ele já estava lá, vi Ron Gina Fred e George descerem e me abrasarem, ele sabiam o porque eu fui embora mais cedo, Harry e Mione também sabiam, vi Draco saindo do trem enquanto eu estava falando com Gina, ele me viu e se aproximou, engoli em seco e falei pra Gina que ia andar um pouco na estação dos trouxas e que encontraria eles lá, sai andando no meio da multidão, passei pelo portal e comecei a andar em círculos, e dai guando me virei vi Draco me olhando preocupado, oque não é típico dele.

- Oque aconteceu ? Porque foi embora uma semana antes das aulas acabarem ? E porque saiu chorando do salão comunal da Sonserina junto daquele velho idiota ? – Ele perguntou irritado.

- Draco... – Eu cheguei mais perto dele olhei ao redor e falei pra ele – Draco, lembra daquela noite ? – Dei ênfase no 'daquela'

- É eu lembro... – Ele falou com uma voz rouca e me abraçando pela cintura.

- Draco, não... – Eu tirei os braços dele da minha cintura, e o encarei triste, ele tinha uma cara de confuso. – Eu... Eu... Draco, eu estou gravida... – Eu falei começando a chorar e ele me olhou incrédulo. – Eu fui embora com Dumbledore uma semana antes por que eu já estava gravida e descobri isso no dia que me atrasei pra aula do Snape, e você sabe que a culpa não foi minha, e sim sua, você disse que tinha cuidado de toda a proteção e não cuidou, e eu nunca queria ter ido tão longe, foi impulso.

Ele engoliu em seco, e se afastou de mim, e entrou de novo no portal eu dei as costas ao portal e sai andando por Londres até chegar na rua que ficava a sede da Ordem, cheguei na rua e entrei correndo, e chorei em dobro, e ouvi alguém me chamar, mais nessa hora, todos estavam fora, ouvi me chamarem de uma sala com porta até que bem cuidada, abri ela e vi que no quarto não tinha moveis, nas paredes tinha as gerações dos Black.

Sai do banho e ignorei outra vez essas lembranças, me troquei e fui para a cozinha preparar algo pra comer, dai quando me viro vejo Scorpius com Draco, um encarando o outro, resolvo nem perguntar...


	4. Capitulo 4  Hipogrifo

**N/A : Obrigada Taty S.G por me avisar do capitulo 2!**

Fui para o quarto e fiquei sentada na cama pensando, então uns 5 minutos depois chegou Scorpius e se sentou do meu lado, eu olhava para um ponto fixo no chão mergulhando nos meus pensamentos.

- Mamãe, realmente é verdade! - Falou Scorpius

- Oque é verdade? - Virei o rosto e o encarei confusa.

- Que o papai é igual a mim! Isso é muito estranho não acha? - Ele respondeu meio chocado, soltei uma risada leve e o abracei, ele riu junto e me abraçou.

- Conversou muito com o Dr... Quero dizer, seu pai ? - Era estranho eu começar a me acostumar a falar 'pai' em vez de Draco ou Malfoy...

- Bem... Não muito, sabia que ele foi o apanhador do time da Sonserina quando estudava em Hogwarts ? Incrivel não é ? - Ele respondeu entusiasmado.

- Sim filho. - Eu disse sorrindo, ele estava com os olhos brilhando de alegria!

- Eu queria saber, oque é um Hipogrifo... Já vi fotos do Tio Hagrid com um, mas já que ele ficava em Hogwarts a maior parte do tempo ele nunca me falou nada sobre eles...

- Bem, - Começei - pergunte ao seu pai, ele sabe muito sobre Hipogrifos, pergunte também oque aconteu com ele e um Hipogrifo no 3° ano em Hogwarts, ele vai adorar responder essa pergunta. - Eu segurei muito a risada, mas Scorpius notou e sorriu.

- Vou lá perguntar pro papai...

- Me perguntar oque ? - Olhei para a porta e vi Draco entrando no quarto e sentando na cama e colocando Scorpius no seu colo. - Então, oque querem me perguntar?

- Eu não quero perguntar nada, já o Scorpius... - Mordi o labio segurando a risada, fiz um sinal com a cabeça para Scorpius fazer a pergunta.

- Papai, quando eu estava morando na outra casa com a mamãe, eu vi fotos do Tio Hagrid com um Hipogrifo, - Assim que Scorpius falou 'Hipogrifo' Draco me encarou chocado, não aguentei eu ri. - eu sempre quis aprender um pouco mais sobre eles, a mamãe me falou que você sabe muito sobre Hipogrifos, você pode me falar oque sabe ?

- É Draco, fala pra ele. - Eu falei e ri.

- Eu... Eu... - Ele começava a falar e não conseguia.

- Scorpius, no 3° ano em Hogwarts, aprendemos sobre os Hipogrifos, e o Tio Hagrid pediu para Harry se apresentar ao Hipogrifo, Harry conseguiu e então vôou nele, quando voltaram, seu pai, digamos "tentou" fazer o mesmo, o Hipogrifo não gostou e o atacou, mas, somente deu um aranhão no braço, e seu pai ficou falando que estava morrendo por causa de um aranhão.

Scorpius começou a gargalhar sem parar, eu ri junto, Draco ficou de cara feia, Scorpius riu tanto que caiu do colo do pai e ficou rindo deitado na cama, eu acabei deitando na cama de tanto rir também Draco ficou emburrado por mais um tempo e então sorriu, quando ele sorriu eu limpei a garganta e parei de rir, Scorpius estava parando também, me sentei na cama e Scorpius se sentou também.

- Papai, serio que você gritou que estava morrendo ? - Scorpius disse segurando a risada

- Eu... Eu... Eu... sim... - Assim que Draco respondeu Scorpius começou a rir de novo, dessa vez Draco riu junto, fiquei chocada, mas, fiquei feliz também.

Depois de um tempo, os dois continuaram rindo, eu sai do quarto e fui para a sala, me encostei no sofá e ainda dava para ouvir os dois rindo, acabei cochilando.

_Naquele quarto vi a imagem da Bellatrix, da Narcisa, do Sirius que estava queimada, e assim vai, então vi a do Draco, então da foto dele cresceu um galho e vi um pedasso de pergaminho, com um espaço em branco e depois escrito 'Malfoy'._

_- Merda... - Sussurrei pra mim mesma, sai de lá correndo, e acabei batento a porta, fui para a sala e me sentei no sofá e esperrei os outros que não demoraram muito para chegar._

_- Te vejo na estação dos Trouxa né? - Disse Gina sarcastica se sentando do meu lado._

_- Desculpa? - Perguntei com um sorriso inocente , ela riu._

_- Desculpo! - Ela falou e me abraçou._

Acordei um tempo depois e as risadas tinham parado, fui até o quarto e não vi nenhum dos dois, fui até o quarto de Scorpius e o vi dormindo profundamente, voltei para a sala, Draco estava lendo um livro e nem me notou ali, sai da sala e fui andar pela casa, eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com a ideia que a guerra estava tão proxima, coloquei uma das mãos no bolso da blusa, senti um pedaço de pergaminho nele, o tirei do bolso e desdobrei era uma foto, nela estava eu, Mione, Gina, Luna, Cho e Lilá, tiramos a foto no começo do nosso 6° ano, quando voltei para Hogwarts e todos já sabiam.

_Um ano depois que tive meu filho... Meu filho, que estranho falar isso quando se tem 15 anos! Molly estava cuidando dele até chegar as ferias, cheguei na estação King's Cross umas 09:00h, não tinha quase ninguem, a maioria era do 1° ano, entrei no trem e procurei a cabine mais afastada da entrada, entrei nela quardei meu malão, me sentei e fiquei olhando pela janela, uma hora depois vi os gêmeos, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Gina e Molly, eles estavam se despedindo, Gina, Ron, Mione e Harry entraram no Trem e depois não os vi mais. 15 minutos depois vi Cho dando tchau para os pais, 30 minutos depois vi Lilá e Luna entrando no trem._

_Quando era umas 10:40 , Mione, Cho, Gina, Luna e Lilá apareceram na minha cabine, conversamos um pouco, e Lilá queria tirar uma foto de todas nós juntas, Gina foi procurar o Creevey, ele chegou e bateu uma foto nossa, agradesemos e ele foi atras do Harry, as meninas ficaram conversando comigo mais um tempo, dai Mione e Gina sairam, Lilá, Cho e Luna ficaram comigo conversando, umas 10:50 olhei pela janela e vi Draco conversando com a Mãe, congelei e engoli em seco, limpei e garganta e me voltei para a conversa com as meninas, Luna tinha notado que vi Draco pela janela e fiquei sem geito, ela não falou nada so olhou para mim e sorriu, sorri de volta._


End file.
